I watch Ironman fly away
by AssassinsVow2012
Summary: Just a Oneshot of our lovely redhead Pepper Potts singing her own version from Taylor's Swifts "Superman"


**Disclaimer: Own not Marvel character's or TS song "Superman"**

_Tall, dark and super manly_

_Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say_

_You'll smile and say "How are you?"_

_And I'll say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

Virginia Pepper Potts was surprisingly seated outside the balcony of the Avengers tower of New York strumming on her late cop father's guitar in a pair of capri shorts and a loose long sleeved top tied in a Knot in the front. One would never suspect such a thing knowing how Pepper was always on top if shape with managing SI.

_I watched *Ironman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

_I watched Ironman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Tall, dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day, yeah_

The redhead was always known to play not only the piano really well but also the guitar. Additional bonus was a angelic voice of her singing that could hit as an soprano in a given concert.

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Ironman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

One of the many things Tony (and the Avengers) were yet to know was her ability to sing and play an instrument, oh course never seeing so. Which was what she was hoping.

_And I watched Ironman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't chase another girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

They all were in fact on a mission on Fury's orders that would give her enough time to finish up her song and get back to emailing the board members... Unfortunately. She had remembered hearing the country pop girl named Taylor Swift sing the song "Superman" that seemed to remind the business woman of her superhero boyfriend. So when she got the chance all she did was change Superman to Ironman.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

_I watched Ironman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever_

_I watched Ironman fly away_

_I swear, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Come back down_

Unknown to her the Avengers had indeed arrived early enough to hear the last time around of the lyrics. All were in awe or gobsmacked to utter a single word. When she strummed the last line did she jump in embarrassment ( hint red in the face) upon the uproars of clapper.

"Wow Pep why did you tell me or hell why didn't I notice you could sing like that." Her charming genius billionaire boyfriend asked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know I guess... You know I'm more of a private person unlike SOME people." She ended with a raise of an eyebrow and a hand on her hip.

Leaving Tony to pout... the rest of the team gave their share of what they though of her singing making Pepper blush to the point of oblivion as she finally hide her face on Tony's arc-free chest.

"We'll now that's out of the way whose hungry for pizza?" Clint asked getting approving nods from everyone as they made their way in.

"You know I'm always going to be your Pepper you've always had my heart." Tony said to his redhead staring in her eyes with such love.

Placing her forehead on his she said "Forever and always I will love you my Ironman."

**Cut! Ok this was just some ones hot I thought of when listening to Taylor's "Superman" and this was what got me thinking... Hope you enjoyed this Read and Review thanks! Check out my other story " The Untold Tale of Virginia Marie-Anne Potts" :D Peace AssassinsVow2012**

***replaced Superman with Ironman**


End file.
